Daily Digs - Chef Dies
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Chef dies.


1 week passes by.

"I'm so worried about Lindsay, she hasn't awnsered her phone all week." Dakota pouts.

"Well it's her own fault for leaving us." Noah pouts.

"She had to take care of Chef..I would too if I was the oldest." Dakota sighs.

"Don't worry about her, sooner or later she'll call or something." Tyler shrugs.

"I hope." Dakota sighs.

Gwen runs up to them.

"Am I ugly?" Gwen asks.

"Yes." Noah nods.

Gwen slaps Noahs shoulder.

"I was kidding." Noah says rubbing his shoulder.

"You're pretty, why?" Tyler asks.

"There's this new girl at school named Zoey and she's hecka pretty!" Gwen sighs.

Zoey walks up to them.

"Oh hi! I'm Zoey." Zoey introduces.

Noah blushes.

"I'm um..umm.." Noah stutters.

"His name is Jessica Willison. He is from planet Idiot. Enjoy." Dakota teases.

Zoey giggles.

Dakota walks off.

"What's wrong the that girl?" Zoey asks.

"Family issues. She hasn't really been the same. For awhile. She's kinda screwed up." Gwen admits.

"Aww. So who are you guys?" Zoey asks.

"I'm Gwen." Gwen introduces.

"I'm Tyler." Tyler introduces.

"Great, and you're Jessica Willison right?" Zoey asks Noah.

"No.. it's Noah." Noah introduces.

"Oh cool!" Zoey says.

"So what do we do at this school?" Zoey asks.

"Just chill, date, and stuff." Noah says.

"You must be taken right?" Zoey asks.

Gwen grabs her cell phone and records.

"Don't mind me." Gwen says with a cheesey smile.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"I don't like talking about my relationships." Noah sighs.

"Aww." Zoey says hugging him.

Noah hugs back.

Dakota runs up to them.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I'M SO UPSET!" Dakota screams.

"Wait, why?" Gwen asks.

"The cafeteria ran out of smoothies!" Dakota pouts.

"Oh damn! I wanted a strawberry smoothie!" Gwen pouts.

"I would buy you a smoothie Zoey." Noah says shyly.

"No, I would buy you one!" Zoey says.

"You guys are going to make me barf out a smoothie." Gwen pouts.

"Whatever." Noah rolls his eyes.

Zoey slightly blushes.

"What's your name blonde?" Zoey asks.

"Dakota." Dakota cheers.

"Oh that's a pretty name." Zoey compliments.

"Thanks." Dakota smiles.

"Well... this is boring. I actually want to go back to class." Tyler pouts.

"Relax. Calm your balls." Gwen says.

Tyler rolls his eyes.

Lindsay calls Dakota.

"OH MY GOD IT'S LINDSAY!" Dakota squeals.

Dakota picks up her phone.

"Lindsay! Where were you?" Dakota asks on the phone.

"DAKOTA COME TO THE HOSPITAL! CHEF MIGHT DIE!" Lindsay cries on the phone.

"SERIOUSLY?" Dakota cries on the phone.

"YEAH PLEASE COME!" Lindsay cries.

"But I can't drive!" Dakota cries.

"I DON'T CARE! CAR JACK SOMEONE OR TAKE A TAXI JUST HURRY OR TAKE A PLANE!" Lindsay cries.

"I'll be right there!" Dakota cries.

Dakota hangs up.

"Dakota why are you crying?" Tyler asks worried.

"Chef is dying, I have to leave right now." Dakota cries.

"Oh my god.." Tyler cries.

Tyler and Dakota closely hug.

Noah sighs.

"I'm so sorry!" Zoey sighs.

"Dakota... go now... i'll help you buy a plane ticket." Gwen says biting her lip.

"Dakota, I love you..as a friend but tell Lindsay I love her..and always will and I hope that everything works out okay." Tyler says hugging Dakota tightly.

"Thanks." Dakota says crying on Tylers shoulder.

Tyler and Dakota stop hugging.

Zoey hugs Dakota.

"Good luck." Zoey sighs.

Dakota gulps.

"Uh. Good luck." Noah sighs.

"Hug?" Dakota asks.

"But I suck at hugs... don't I?" Noah sighs.

Dakota hugs him.

"No.. no you don't." Dakota says hugging him.

Noah sighs.

"I'm going now.." Dakota cries.

Dakota and Gwen run off the school enterance.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" A teacher yells.

The teacher runs up to Dakota.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I'M CALLING YOUR PARENTS!" The teacher yells.

Dakota cries harder.

Dakota tackles the teacher.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dakota says slapping her.

Gwen grabs Dakota off the teacher.

Gwen grabs Dakota and runs off.

Gwen and Dakota run off to the airport.

"Dakota.. call or text me ok. Tell Lindsay we all miss her..and we'll miss you too." Gwen cries.

Gwen and Dakota hug and cry.

"I bought your plane ticket too." Gwen says giving her the ticket.

"Thanks.. I never seen this side of you.." Dakota says.

"Pfft. I never seen this side of you." Gwen laughs.

Dakota smiles.

"I gatta go now. I'll text and call you guys." Dakota waves.

"Goodbye!" Gwen waves.

Dakota gets on her plane.

The plane flies to the airport closest to the hospital Lindsay and Chef are at.

The plane lands.

Dakota takes a taxi to the hospital.

Dakota rushes to the hospital.

She runs to the room.

"Where's...Lindsay and Chef?" Dakota asks a nurse.

"Chef is gone...and Lindsay left.. I don't know where she is." The nurse says.

"Chef can't be gone.." Dakota cries.

"Lady calm down.." The nurse says.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" Dakota cries.

Dakota tackles the nurse.

"SECURITY!" The nurse yells.

Doctors carry Dakota out of the hospital and throw her out.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Dakota screams and cries.

Dakota sits in the corner of the hospital and cries.

Dakota hears someone else cry.

"Who's there?" Dakota asks.

Dakota walks around the other side of the hospital and sees Lindsay.

Lindsay is crying and swallowing a bottle of painkillers.

"LINDSAY NO!" Dakota says smacking the painkiller bottle out of her hands.

"DAKOTA!" Lindsay cries.

Dakota and Lindsay hug and cry.

"You're too late.." Lindsay cries.

"Yeah I know.." Dakota cries.

"Not just that.. the bottle of spills you smacked out of my hands...that was my 4th bottle of pain killers. I'm going to die in about 5 minutes." Lindsay says smiling and crying.

"NO!" Dakota cries.

"Why not?" Lindsay cries.

"Everyone loves you! Even Tyler...he really loves you.." Dakota cries.

"I know.." Lindsay cries.

"I'm taking you to the hospital!" Dakota says grabbing Lindsays arm.

"NO! LET ME DIE OKAY? LET ME!" Lindsay screams and cries.

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING ANOTHER LOVED ONE LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Dakota screams while crying.

Lindsay cries.

Dakota leaves Lindsay behind and runs into the hospital.

"DOCTORS! NURSES! SOMEONE! There is a suicidal girl outside! She ate 3 bottles of pain killers!" Dakota screams.

"Oh my! Open up an E.R ROOM!" A doctor says rushing outside with 5 other doctors.

The doctors run outside and carry Lindsay inside the hospital.

Lindsay tries to slap the doctors.

The doctors set down Lindsay in the emergincey bed.

"Were going to do a serious opperation on you." The doctor says.

"MAKE ME!" Lindsay screams and cries.

A nurse injects a sleeping needle inside Lindsay.

Lindsay falls asleep.

"Please leave for about an hour." A nurse says to Dakota.

Tyler surprizingly walks in.

"You better make sure MY Lindsay is ok." Tyler demands.

Tyler sees Lindsay in her hospital bed.

Tyler kisses her on the lips.

"GET OUT!" The nurse yells.

Tyler flips her off and walks out.

"Tyler? Since when did you get here?" Dakota asks.

"I couldn't imagine how Lindsay must of felt witnessing Chef die like that.. I had to come." Tyler sighs.

"Where's everyone else?" Dakota asks.

"School. Gwen told me everything. Noah, Alejandro, Heather, and Zoey wish you the best of luck." Tyler explains.

"Well this is SO NOT a lucky day." Dakota cries.

"Same with everyone else. What happend with Lindsay?" Tyler asks worried.

"She ate 3 bottles of pain killers and tried to kill herself." Dakota cries.

"Oh my..not my Lindsay." Tyler says covering his face about to cry.

Tyler and Dakota hug and cry.

"Lets get out of the lobby." Tyler says.

"Kay." Dakota sniffles.

Tyler and Dakota walk outside the hospital.

"I want to die too.." Tyler cries.

"Me too but we have to try to stay strong." Dakota cries.

Tyler and Dakota hug and cry.

"I'm going to miss Chef.." Dakota cries.

"Me too." Tyler says crying on Dakota.

"Me three." Noah says walking in surprizingly.

"NOAH!" Tyler and Dakota shout.

Tyler whips off a tear.

Dakota runs up to Noah and hugs him.

Noah hugs her back.

"Lindsay is getting some stuff done in the hospital for trying to commite suicide." Dakota cries.

"What the hell...That poor girl." Noah sighs.

"Chef died.." Dakota says crying.

"I heard." Noah says trying not to cry.

Dakota cries on Noah.

Noah hugs her tightly.

"If the doctors and nurses screw up on Lindsays opperation, i'm going to turn psycho." Tyler pouts.

"I will too! I can't lose another loved one! I love Lindsay! She's always been there for me..even our bad times seem happy from right now." Dakota says crying.

Noah pats Dakotas back.

"What are we going to do about Chef and Lindsay?" Tyler asks.

"I'm planning a funeral for Chef and for Lindsay we'll have to pray she's okay.." Dakota says whipping tears.

"I'm going to the gift shop and buying her a teddy bear. I don't care if people say i'm a sissy for it. I am who I am and I feel whatever I want." Tyler says in a manly tone.

Tyler walks off and goes into the hospital gift shop.

"Need a tissue?" Noah asks.

Dakota nods.

Noah gives her a tissue.

Dakota blows her nose on it and throws it on the street.

"I hope Lindsay is okay.." Noah sighs.

"Me too, I hope you guys would be able to date before anything happends. You seem to be so happy with her." Dakota says crying.

"Nah. If you really think about it.. I really only been happy once. I think we both know when that was." Noah smiles.

"Groundhog day?" Dakota asks while crying.

"Haha. Sure." Noah smiles.

Dakota cries.

"Lets go check up on Lindsay." Noah says.

"We can't the doctors will kick us out." Dakota cries.

"Then lets go see Tyler at the gift shop and buy her something." Noah says.

"Kay. Also by the way..I know when you were happy too." Dakota cries.

"I know you would figure it out. That's why I said it." Noah smiles.

Dakota smiles as she cries.

"I was happy too.." Dakota says softly.

"You've always been happy." Noah says.

"True, but the happiest I ever been..and you know it too." Dakota sighs.

Things got fucking awkward.

"Lets go to the gift shop." Noah says fastly.

"Agreed." Dakota agrees.

Noah and Dakota go into the gift shop and sees Tyler.

"Hey Tyler." Noah waves.

"I bought this pink 4 pound teddy bear that says I Love You for Lindsay." Tyler says holding the teddy bear.

"Aww." Dakota cries.

"Real sweet." Noah says.

"I hope I can see the look on her face when I give it to her instead of the teddy bear being with the funeral gifts." Tyler sighs about to cry.

Noah and Dakota hug Tyler.

Tyler cries.

"What are we going to do now?" Noah asks sadly.

Dakota shrugs.

"Has it been an hour yet?" Tyler says impaciently.

"It's only been 10 minutes.' Dakota sighs.

"OH COME ON!" Tyler pouts.

"Calm down!" Noah says.

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN!" Tyler pouts.

"I can tell.."Noah says quietly.

A doctor comes in the gift shop.

"Are you guys related to Lindsay Hatchet?" The doctor asks.

"Well um I am." Dakota says.

"If she says yes then she'll be related to me." Tyler says.

"I see what you did there." Noah winks.

"Anyways, we did the opperation on Lindsay.." The doctor says.

"What happend?" Tyler asks.

**_Part Two Coming Soon..._**


End file.
